All that will never be
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: A different version of a GhostHunt episode ending. Monk x Mai. Complete unless high demand dictates more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GhostHunt. I can see Mai with anyone except John. He belongs to Masako. Read and review : ) Mai x Monk …**

"You're a horrible person! Murderer!"

"Mai, calm down!" I urged her to calm down. Never before had I seen her so mad. Her face was an interesting shade of red, her whole frame was shaking, and tears that refused to shed were in her eyes.

Naru and Lin were planning to reverse the Ouija boarding, and Mai was _not_ happy. She was in the midst of yelling at Naru.

"Takigawa, get Mai out of here!" Naru turned and entered the doorway he just walked out of, and slammed the door.

"Don't walk away from me, Naru!"

"Mai, calm it!" I wrapped my fingers around her wrist and led her down the corridor, and down a few flights of stairs. She protested, of course, all the way down, but I ignored her and kept walking.

I stopped just a few steps from the bottom, and released her wrist.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Naru and Lin are going to kill everyone in the school, and I can't just stand by and let that happen! Yasu is part of this school, and he's really funny, and none of them knew what they were doing…!"

She trailed off, and I laid both hands either side of her face.

"Mai." I kept repeating her name until she looked me in the eyes. When she did, I spoke. "Naru and Lin will figure out a loophole in this curse, don't worry. Do you honestly believe that Lin would let Naru do that?"

She looked as if she went to nod, but then thought better of it and shook her head.

"See?"

She nodded. I removed my hands from her face, and ruffled her hair.

She smiled, and I swore that my heart stopped. _**Stop it, Takigawa.**_ I shook myself, and pulled away.

"Thank you, Monk."

I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck. "Are you calm now?"

Mai nodded again, and started back up the stairs.

Away from me.

Away from what might have been.

I felt a pang in my heart.

Mai could never be mine, she deserved better.

Naru, or Lin. But not Big Brother Bou - san. It would never work out.

It didn't matter. Not anymore.

I'd keep up this façade, but only Ayako had figured it out.

A single, silent tear slipped down my cheek, and it dripped to the floor.

I wiped away its trial, and ran up after Mai.

My true, one sided, unrequited love.

**A/N: I'll let you decide whether they ever get together. I like to think of Takigawa as a man who always sees the funny side in every situation, but he has a sorrow side that no one knows. **

**Okay, read and review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm so so so sorry for not having updated for such a long time, and I realise that I've probably lost all of my readers, if I even had any in the first place, but I've been so busy with school, exams and work and stuff. I'm also updating all my other stories, so keep an eye out, and remember to read and review :)**

"Are you going to be calm now?"

"Yes, Naru." Mai sighed, and I could tell that Naru's condescending tone wasn't helping her anger in the slightest.

"Good. Any more immature behaviour like that, and I'll fire you." Mai sighed again, before going and slumping down on the couch, looking at me with a small smile as I leaned in the doorway.

"I don't know why you're bothering to get comfy, because I want my tea." I could barely contain my laughter as Mai glared at Naru, getting up and stalking to the kitchen, muttering insults as she went. I heard 'stupid narcissistic tea lover' and 'such a jerk, who does he think he is?' before sitting next to Ayako on the sofa, taking Mai's seat.

As I took my seat, Ayako whispered "Are you going to tell her?"

I shook my head. "No. I can't."

"Why not?"

We were talking in hushed tones. I couldn't risk losing my job over something so trivial. "Because it's Mai. She's at least nine years younger than me, and, besides, she likes Naru!"

Ayako sighed in frustration. I could see where the frustration was coming from, because Mai she wanted Mai to be happy. Everyone did. Unfortunately, due to past events, which Mai had not made us privy to, although we all had a fairly good indication, Mai was rather insecure, and didn't think that she deserved the best in life. She didn't think that she deserved to be happy, even though she did, and so much more.

Most of what she deserved I couldn't give her. Well, I could, if I tried, but she doesn't deserve someone like me. She deserves someone like Lin, or John.

Ayako's persistent nudging pulled me out of my reverie. "She used to like Naru, but now she can see that it's never going to go anywhere, and so she's moving on. You have a shot, Takigawa, you just need to take it."

I nodded, though I wasn't really listening. My heart skipped a beat as Mai came back into the room, holding a tray of steaming cups. I counted one for each of us, including herself. Hurriedly, I stood up, rushing to help her.

"Here, Mai, let me help." Mai smiled gratefully at me, as I handed out the cups, per Mai's instruction. Once everyone had their beverages, Ayako looked at me pointedly, and I pulled out my phone, typing rapidly.

_**Heyyo, Mai-chan.**_

_:O I'm no longer a child, Bou-san!_ The reply came fast, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mai getting slightly irked at my calling her a child.

_**I know that. Anyway, listen, we need to talk.**_

_Errr... sure, Bou-san, what's up? I'm not in trouble with Naru again, right?_ I sighed disappointedly. I was still her big brother. I nudged Ayako, and she read the text. She shook her head with a smile. I made a motion to say 'what?', and she shook her head, smiling again.

_**Don't worry about it now, you're not in trouble, so relax. I just need to ask you something is all. Nothing to do with our beloved Naru-chan.**_

I saw Mai nod, before she started typing furiously. _Right, so, what's up? Is anything wrong? You can tell me anything, y'know._

Always trying to help people... I noticed a few people, John especially, getting curious, though John was at least trying not to outright stare at myself and Mai.

_**Thank you, Mai. Never be afraid to tell your big brother Takigawa something ;)**_

Mai had a small smile on her face. I put my phone away, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Clearly, I was only Mai's big brother. I'd never be anything more. I stood up, excusing myself, and went into the hallway, just outside the classroom where we'd set up base, and put my back to the wall, slowly sliding down and putting my face in my hands. But still no tears fell. I felt numb. I knew that we were meant to be focusing on the case, although there was nothing really to focus on, what with Naru and Lin doing their Ouija board for the school. My phone beeped. I pulled it out with blurred vision, blinking until it became clear again, and opened the text.

_You're not okay. Tell me what's wrong. Is it to do with me? :/_

_**Well... come outside the classroom, Mai, we need to talk.**_

I got no reply back, so I knew that Mai was on her way outside. I stayed where I was, too lazy to move. I shut my eyes, and the door cracked open, and Mai rushed to my side, kneeling in front of me.

"What's up?" There was nothing but concern in her eyes. I did nothing but stare at her for several moments, my eyes just drinking in everything that she was. Her beautiful big brown eyes, with an innocent twinkle that was only Mai, her short hair, her skirts, her shapely legs, the curve of her breast under the somewhat tight t-shirts that she sometimes wore, just everything that she was, everything that she did was beautiful.

A gentle yet hesitant touch on the arm pulled me from my thoughts, and I shook myself, remembering that I'd been asked a question.

"I just... you... I mean you're... argh!" I stood up, frustrated with myself, not able to formulate a sentence correctly in her presence, like a teenage boy under an infatuation. It was, quite frankly, pathetic for a man of my age.

"Hey... calm down, take a deep breath, and start again." Her tone was soft, soothing, as though she was trying to get a small child to explain themselves after they'd been rambling without a breath.

I ran a hand through my hair. _Come on, just say it. SAY IT!_ I took a deep breath, and just let it out. _Don't think, speak from the heart._

"I love you."

Mai's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "You... you what?" I noticed an acceleration in her breathing, and a light blush on her cheeks.

"I love you." I said it slower this time, watching her face for any hint of disgust, any hint of horror, which I was fully expecting. Instead, I saw none of that, it was as if she's frozen. She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then, just when I thought that that would be her reaction, she stepped forward and hugged me, burying her head into my chest – for she couldn't quite reach my shoulders – and squeezing me round the middle.

It was at that point I realised that Mai was pulling away, and that I hadn't reacted to her hug. So, rather than let her go, I pulled her flush against my body, pressing my face into the top of her head, my arms wrapped around her waist.

As we stood there, just holding each other, I came to the realisation that Mai hadn't verbally responded to my confession. I pulled back from her, and bent down slightly, looking her in the eyes and taking her face in my hands once more.

"So... what d'ya say?"

Mai smiled. "Yes"

I laughed out loud. "Thank you so much!" I laid a kiss on her forehead.

I'd done it.

She was now mine, and I'd never let her go again.

**Right, hope this made up for it, I got them together, as you all wanted. I won't update this again, unless there's a high demand for it, because it's now complete :)**


End file.
